


Ink Demonth 2020 prompt number thirty- Hope

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Arguing, Happy, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Long-Term Relationship(s), Multi, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Hope is so common and so easily crushed. But that can easily spring into flower like a heavenly garden.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Boris & Henry Stein, Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Joey Drew & Henry Stein
Kudos: 2





	Ink Demonth 2020 prompt number thirty- Hope

As the first flower of golden ink began to bloom like a garden of light through the studio as Joey Drew sighed while trapped with Henry Stein as the two cartoon versions Bendy glared at each other. "Well we are both at an impasse. Neither of us can finish this until the cycle is truely broken, so shall we figure out who is the real deal. You,or me?" At Joey's real voice, Henry hissed and arched his back while wearing the same suit. "Neither of us are the real Bendy Joey. It was the original Bendy,the one you abandoned all those years ago that was the real deal. Even the addition of that Nathan Arch guy hasn't made this stupid grudge any better." 

Joey's face nearly melted to show his human self's wounds,while Joey clutched his inky heart at that sentence, as he snapped. "Don't you dare say that Henry! True I was a selfish fool, but you should have told me and everybody else before your left Sillyvision to go and enlist in the army! We could have been perfect together and I was showing you my failings. But now you open this old wound up again. Fine if you are going to be unreasonable,then I'll just had to make sure you see it all over again!" 

Then the two versions of Bendy began to fight as Joey Drew pounced on Henry's tail! Henry then unsheathed his claws and hit Joey in the face! They fought so long,neither of them noticed a golden ink flower get tossed into the ink machine, while Audrey groaned. "Seriously you two. What if the Ink Demon hears us?" A deep chuckle replied as the Ink Demon walked into the view of Audrey's flashlight.. "Don't worry toots,not in the mood to fight now. How childish of them,to not realise I'm right here." 

Hope began to sprung for finally the crushed and upset,pained the Lost Ones,searchers and other ink creatures. "So, somebody finally did it. Our Lord has set us free at long last! We will be free from these inky prisons!" Sammy Lawrence cheered jubilantly as he stood on top of the music stand box while all the lost ones and searchers looked in confusion. Jack Fain happily talked about the music he had created to Sammy Lawrence,who just listened. Then all the music studio staff faded into light

As the golden ink dripped down the pipes, into the Cycle's version of Heavenly Toys, the pained butcher gang clones all played cards and ran about with glee as their own torment finally ended at last. Alice Angel, or rather Susie as Alice Angel snarled in surprise as she heard all of the ink drain from the morgue. As she peeked out of the lair she had made against the ink demon who had ruined her face, all the Boris copies left with cartoony angel halos up to the sky. Now she would have found it funny, if not for suddenly realising she had to flee from the golden ink in her high heels using the secret passages. The Projectionist felt so happily tired,he shut off his projector and fell asleep at long last 

Then as Susie fled downstairs to Bendyland, the golden ink of redemption gently poured the people's souls to a better place. The final few Butcher Gang Members that were hiding in the theme park all looked around in confusion, before quickly hiding from the evil angel as she ignored them. 

So perhaps, long after both Joey Drew and Nathan Arch had their ill thought out schemes thwarted,Bendy would move on from the hurt. He'd help Alice


End file.
